los herederos del imagen breaker
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: esta historia bno contiene casi violencia, tampoco lenguaje grosero entoncesw... ¡¿por que esta calificado M?¡
1. Chapter 1

**La herencia del Imagen Breaker**

**Disclaimer: en mi país los derechos de autor son completamente ignorados por todos, pero de todos modos, gracias Kamachi-sensei por crear ToAru**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Conversación en la Oficina Arzobispal **

Laura Stuart estaba agotada.

Era más allá del agotamiento físico, una mujer perezosa, infantil y de diente dulce como ella difícilmente llegaba a sentir en su vida los pesares del agotamiento físico.

En ese sentido el único agotamiento que sentía era su trasero adolorido por estar sentada demasiadas horas.

Su agotamiento iba más allá del nivel físico a un tipo que era increíblemente difícil de librarse, estaba agotada mentalmente y solo quería poder encender su televisor y dejar que la pantalla se comiera su cerebro poco a poco.

-malvada bruja la reina, haciendo hacer trabajo de oficina cuando simplemente podría delegárselo a alguien, ya quisiera ver a Kanzaki poniendo su trasero frente a un escritorio. Sería bueno.

La mujer rubia soltó un suspiro.

Ni siquiera era demasiado lo que tenía que redactar solo un informe de por qué Necesariuss no habia podido poner un frente para eliminar a Othinus mientras que esta se daba un paseo por Dinamarca junto a ese joven ¿Qué acaso la corona y todas las otras instituciones que participaron en esta persecución no fracasaron también y de una manera espectacular?

-¡que me joda! –dijo la arzobispo lanzando los papeles al aire.

En el momento en que hacia esto la puerta se abrió y un cierto subordinado suyo entro cargando consigo un alito de tabaco ** y una expresión **amargada.

Laura Stuart soltó un respingo.

-ya se, ya se, arzobispa no debe abandonar asi sus deberes. –dijo desganada esperando ser sermoneada por ese joven con cara de viejo.

Stiyl Magnus levanto una ceja mirando la escena, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza, no le interesaba la pereza de su jefa, estaba enfadado por otros motivos, otros motivos que se manifestaban en la forma de un folder de papel que estaba llevando consigo.

-Arzobispo, los resultados del sondeo realizado al imagen breaker con la ayuda de ciudad academia han llegado, es peor de lo que nos imaginábamos. –dijo Stiyl. –ese bastardo, ni siquiera puedo asesinarlo ahora. –agrego en un gruñido bajo y gutural para sí mismo.

Todo el cansancio desapareció rápidamente de la mujer.

-¿es cómo me lo imaginaba? –pregunto.

-asi es, aparentemente el nivel de sucesos paranormales están llegando a su nivel más alto en siglos, el imagen breaker no podrá contenerlos por mucho tiempo más y si su portador muriera ahora...

No era necesario terminar esa oración.

-¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-diez meses.

Laura hizo una figura de carpa con sus manos y apoyo su mentón en esta, como hacia cada vez que se frustraba.

-ese tiempo no es suficiente ni siquiera para empezar a desarrollar un método de transferencia, menos para llevarlo a cabo si tan solo hubiéramos tenido esta información hace dos años.

-de hecho los de ciudad academia encontraron una solución. –dijo Stiyl apretando los dientes. –ese maldito bastardo.

-¿a qué vino eso?

Stiyl le alcanzo el folder al arzobispo, y esta empezó a ojear los archivos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tras unos minutos.

-oh, esto se puso repentinamente muy divertido.

-en serio quiero matar a ese maldito japonés.

-Stiyl quiero que tomes el próximo avión a ciudad academia y le des personalmente la noticia a nuestro querido Kamijou-san.

Stiyl parecía que iba a romperse los dientes por lo apretada que tenía la quijada, pero aun meneo la cabeza en un signo de entendimiento antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse.

-ah... Stiyl, busca a Itsuwa y a Orsola y llévalas contigo, y esa brujita estudiante tuya también, la rubia de pechos grandes.

-no voy a exponer a mis estudiantes a esa situación. –dijo de manera tajante el mago.

-bueno, bueno, solo a Itsuwa y Orsola entonces... sabes que, no les digas nada hasta llegar, sería más interesante si se enteran al mismo tiempo que él.

Stiyl cerro de un portazo, no le gustaban esos juegos, y no podía creer que alguien tuviera tanta suerte como ese bastardo, por eso estaba enfadado.

-¿tan enfadado estas?

-¡Arzobispo, tiene una tarea que terminar para la reina! –dijo Stiyl en voz alta desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer despareciera.

-odio a Elizard.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno, acá el prólogo, esta historia vino a mi bajo los efectos de la medicina para la gripe, es bastante corta, unos cuantos capitulos, asi que es lo que usare para volver a escribir después de esta corta temporada que eh estado fuera de internet, una galleta para quien adivine cual es la solución descubierta para el problema de Touma antes del próximo capítulo.**

**Otra cosa, el titulo apesta, alguien por favor sugiérame uno mejor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡QUE DESGRACIA! ¬¬ Si claro.**

Habia llegado el día.

Misaka Mikoto se estaba preparando para declarar la guerra, parada frente al espejo en el baño de aquel hospital recitan en voz baja a modo de mantra la línea que le iba a decir a aquel chico que dentro de un par de horas seria dado de alta.

Simplemente diría esa línea, una declaración de guerra o una confesión de amor, en este caso significaban lo mismo, ya que si el la aceptaba tendría que luchar contra todas las demás que lo pretendían y si era rechazada tendría que luchar para cambiar esa respuesta la próxima vez.

Como sea, habia decidido que aquel día nevado sería el primer día del resto de su vida, y nada se interpondría en sus planes esta vez, muy peligroso era esperar más tiempo y que más chicas llegaran a la vida del muchacho.

La castaña se mojó la cara respiro hondo y contemplo su reflejo en el espejo.

-bien Mikoto, ¿quieres ser la futura señora Kamijou? Es ahora o nunca.

Misaka salió del baño rápidamente y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la habitación del que iba a ser su chico.

Pero cuando la chica puso la mano en la manija de la puerta escucho voces dentro de la habitación.

Su resolución flaqueo un poco, no habia pensado que hubieran más personas en esa habitación en ese momento, en realidad debió hacerlo, después de todo el chico iba a darse de alta esa misma tarde asi que quizás eran sus amigos ayudándole a preparar sus cosas para retirarse del hospital, Misaka no sabía si sería buena idea declararse con testigos o no.

Como sea, se detuvo un momento y siempre muy despacio abrió una rendija para poder ver lo que estaba yendo dentro de la habitación.

Touma estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con todavía algunas vendas cubriendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo, pero ya no era la momia cubierta de yeso de los días anteriores.

Los otros en la habitación eran un hombre alto, de cabello rojo y una gabardina negra, Misaka estaba segura de haberlo visto antes pero no podía ubicar donde, lo mismo para cierta chica de cabello negro corto y... atributos... que la hacían ponerse nerviosa a la castaña.

La cuarta persona en la habitación era una monja de cabello muy corto de un rubio pálido.

Eso fue lo que le dio la indicación a la castaña de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"un nuevo incidente con el lado de la magia" pensó la chica preocupada. "¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué regrese al hospital tan pronto sede de alta?"

La chica se concentró, tenía que averiguar que estaba ocurriendo.

-entonces, vienes para llevarte a Index de vuelta a Inglaterra por unos días, eso no parece el tipo de cosas por las que me visitarías al hospital, en especial tan acompañado, ¿Qué está ocurriendo realmente? –pregunto Touma con un aire cansado.

-bien, supongo que no tengo por qué darle rodeos, fue algo que descubrimos tras meses de estudio llevado acabo entre ciudad academia y Necesariuss, descubrimos la naturaleza del imagen breaker, para ponértelo simple, es la manifestación de las leyes conservativas para los fenómenos sobrenaturales.

Esto quiere decir que cuando un mago o un esper invoca una columna de hielo, o crea una bola de fuego, esa energía materia y energía desequilibran el orden natural, rompiendo las leyes conservativas, para impedir este fenómeno, en el mismo momento en que el mago o esper usa sus poderes para crear esta columna de hielo o bola de fuego, en otra parte del mundo tiene que crearse exactamente la misma cantidad de materia o energía pero con los valores contrarios.

Este lugar es la imagen breaker.

-sigo sin ver el problema.

-bueno, veras, aunque el imagen breaker tenga la capacidad de crecer indefinidamente para copar con el crecimiento de los fenómenos sobrenaturales, no ocurre lo mismo con su portador.

Touma se puso serio, y Misaka del otro lado de la puerta sintió como le bajaba un escalofrió por la columna.

-¿Qué tan malo es?

-el imagen breaker está llegando a un punto crítico, pronto tu cuerpo será destruido por la carga y se liberaran versiones negativas de todo fenómenos sobrenatural almacenado en el imagen breaker, incluyendo el ángel Fall, y las constantes reescrituras del mundo realizadas por la Magín Othinus, no es necesario que lo diga pero esto significara el fin de la vida en la tierra, o de casi toda la vida hasta que el imagen breaker obtenga un nuevo portador capaz de resistir.

A todos menos a Stiyl se les fue el color del rostro, Itsuwa y Orzola tampoco sabían de eso hasta este momento.

-¡pero!... ¡tiene que haber una solución verdad! ¡Kamijou-san no puede... morir verdad! -dijo Itsuwa.

-de hecho si hay una solución.

Hubo silencio mientras esperaban a que Stiyl revelara esta situación, por la cabeza de Touma corrían los escenarios más terribles, como por ejemplo ser asesinado, o alimentado a una criatura más grande que pudiera sostener la carga.

-el imagen breaker aparentemente puede fraccionarse y heredarse.

"¿A dónde está yendo con esto?" se preguntó Misaka.

-Necesitamos fraccionarlo y repartir la carga, basta con que una persona más obtenga una copia completa del imagen breaker para evadir el peligro.

-bien, ¿Cómo hacemos eso? –pregunto Touma, un poco más aliviado.

-El Imagen breaker al parecer es fiel a ti, por eso no se desprendió y busco un nuevo portador cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad pero se atendrá a uno de tu descendencia sanguínea.

Eso no le gusto como sonaba a Touma. – ¿des-cendencia?

Stiyl apretó los dientes estaba renegando.

-Lo diré una sola vez... si tienes un hijo que herede una versión completa del imagen breaker, el peligro desaparecerá, pero, las predicciones indican que este fenómeno solo tiene una probabilidad de una en 10, mientras que los otros nueve heredaran versiones parciales que no soportaran la carga.

Las chicas presentes y Touma se sonrojaron sobremanera, Itsuwa llego al punto de desmayarse al estilo de las damas ricas en las películas antiguas.

-no hay manera, ¡Fukoda!, ¡Fukoda!, ¡Fukoda!, ¡¿Cómo esperan que pueda hacer algo como eso?! ¡Voy a estar pagando manutención por el resto de mi vida! ¡Y eso! ¡Con mi suerte cual es la posibilidad de que alguna chica...!

-me ofrezco de voluntaria. –dijo Orzola alegremente levantando la mano. –ya me preguntaba para que me habían pedido que viniera, no tengo nada en contra.

Misaka habia superado su capacidad para comprender lo que estaba pasando, repentinamente esto se habia convertido en una situación más allá de sus peores pesadillas, y ahora una chica con ubres de vaca se ofrecía a tener su hijo, Misaka tenía que actuar.

-¡no hay manera! ¡Yo me ofrezco de voluntaria también baka! –entro Misaka como un tornado gritando esto a todo pulmón con la cara roja y los ojos cerrados.

-Misaka...

Stiyl estaba sorprendido, no habia notado la presencia de esa espía tras la puerta, y si ella habia escuchado...

Por la ventana vio una brizna de pelo rubio, ese bastardo también habia escuchado todo, era noticia de primera calidad, no tardaría en venderla a los mejores postores.

El mago observo la escena.

Itsuwa aun desmayada, sus ojos eran espirales, su cara completamente roja y estaba empezando a echar babas por la boca, si alguien hubiera podido ver su imaginación hubiera quedado traumatizado, pero podemos empezar a intuir el uso de trajes de cuero, correas y posiblemente un látigo.

La espía entrometida de cabello castaño habia degenerado en un monologo apresurado en voz alta acerca de sus razones, y que él no le gustaba ni un poco y que si lo iba a hacer era por el destino de la humanidad y que él tendría que tomar responsabilidad y ser su esclavo de por vida.

Kamijou Touma se habia encogido de hombro y habia empezado a hablar acerca de que estaba completamente destinado a terminar en un nice boat, con su cabeza cercenada de su cuerpo por una de las chicas yendo yandere, quizás volviendo como un Dullahan para hacerle competencia a Celty dentro de ciudad academia, y le pedía piedad a Madoka por sus pecados por adelantado; en cuanto a Oriana, ella estaba con esa expresión perdida y desamparada que tanto la caracterizaba.

Por un momento Stiyl se preguntó si la mujer de verdad entendía de que se trataba lo que se habia postulado.

El mago apretó el puente de su nariz sabiendo que un dolor de cabeza se estaba acercando.

"en serio odio mi trabajo" –una cosa más, el punto de no retorno es en 10 meses, para entonces el heredero ya debe haber nacido.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.

"en serio se atrevió a decir Fukoda" pensó renegando Tsuchimikado.

Si él fuera Kamijou su reacción hubiera sido completamente diferente, pero por momentos el espía dudaba de que su amigo fuera completamente humano.

El rubio saco su celular del bolsillo.

"lo mismo puedo hacer que page por estar vivo" pensó Tsuchimikado mientras buscaba entre sus contactos, una sonrisa apareció en su cara "y ganar algo de dinero en el proceso.

El teléfono solo sonó una vez.

_¿Quién habla? _Contesto una voz gruñona del otro lado.

-alo, ¿secta de las amazonas misantrópicas yandere de lujo? Tengo una información que les puede interesar, a un precio por supuesto.

Venganza.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.

En poco menos de una hora el rumor corrió como pólvora, no, esa no es una metáfora acertada, más preciso es decir que se propago como la onda expansiva de una explosión nuclear.

En Londres, una niña con una cola de dragón brotando de su falda preparaba apresurada su equipaje.

-¿se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo Lessar? –pregunto su líder con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿no es obvio Baylope?, tengo que partir para ciudad academia lo más pronto posible, esta oportunidad no se repetirá. –dijo Lessar mientras se esforzaba en cerrar la maleta.

-¿y con qué dinero piensas hacer eso?

-eh?

-le pagaste a ese espía con todos nuestros ahorros. –dijo la mujer rubia con ira contenida.

-¡incluso mis reservas para anime! TT_TT –dijo una tercera miembro del equipo descorazonada.

-asi que ahora ¡VAS A PAGAR!

El grito desgarrador de Lessar pudo ser escuchado en todo Londres, incluso en un hospital donde cierta santa acababa de enterarse de lo mismo que Lessar.

-Voy a matar a Kamijou Touma. –Juro Silvia al lado de la cama del convaleciente ex –casi-dios mágico Orelus.

Más cerca de casa una nivel 5 con fama de psicópata acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto que le hizo levantar una ceja. – ¿Quién diablos es Kamijou Touma?

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo, una cábala compuesta completamente de mujeres, que eran especialmente misantrópicas se habia reunido para escuchar las palabras de su lideresa.

-¡COMPAÑERAS! ¡ESTE SUJETO KAMIJOU TOUMA ES UNA AMENAZA PARA TODAS LAS MUJERES EN EL MUNDO! ¡TENEMOS QUE DESACERNOS DE EL!

Sin saber de las desgracias que estaban cerniéndose sobre su destino (y sin embargo esperándolas) el sujeto de todas estas posibles calamidades regresaba a su departamento, pero tan pronto como abrió la puerta una monja, un hada y un gato enfurecidos saltaron contra él y empezaron a morderlo.

-¡AAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡INDEX DETENTE ME VAS A ROMPER EL CRANEO! –grito Touma intentando quitarse a la monja de la cabeza.

-¡NO! ¡¿DIME TOUMA QUE SIGNIFICA ESE MENSAJE QUE LLEGO A TU APARATO DE COMUNICACIÓN TELEFONICA?! ¡DICE QUE TE VAS A ACOSTAR CON UN MONTON DE MUJERES!

-¡ES SOLO UN RUMOR INDEX DUELE! ¡STIYL AYUDAME!

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso? –pregunto Stiyl entretenido viendo su sufrimiento mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¡MALVADO!  
-¡NO ME HAS RESPONDIDO TOUMA!

-FUKODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-entonces quieres que me crea que ese mensaje fue solamente una broma de mal gusto de tus compañeros de escuela que querían verte muerto. –dijo Index repitiendo la excusa de Touma, su tono de voz reflejaba su opinión sobre eso.

-si exacto. –dijo Touma.

-no te creo. –dijo Othinus.

-tu tampoco. –pregunto llorando Touma mientras le dirigía una mirada de súplica al hada.

-¿entonces que hace Stiyl acá?

-Necesariuss decidió que es peligroso que te mantengas expuesta de manera ininterrumpida a las cosas de la ciencia asi que vienes a Londres conmigo, al menos por un mes. –invento Stiyl.

-cierto, cierto, no queremos que pierdan su avión. –dijo Touma poniéndose de pie corriendo a empacar las cosas de Index y dándoles la maleta a la velocidad de la luz. –vamos, vamos, su avión sale pronto, llévense también a Othinus y a Sphinx. –dijo pasándoles a los más pequeños residentes de la casa y empujándolos afuera de esta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo irme! ¡¿Qué si ese rumor resultara ser real?! –dijo index sorprendida por la velocidad en la que habia actuado Touma.

-no te preocupes, Orzola Aquinas está en la ciudad, ella lo vigilara. –dijo Stiyl.

-¡¿esa cabeza de aire!?

Index estaba tan enfadado por haber sido botada tan fácil de su casa que no se dio cuenta de que acababa de pasar al lado de un par de doncellas muy sonrojadas y tímidas en las escaleras del departamento, y una cabeza de aire más fresca que una lechuga.

-¿en realidad vamos a entrar? –pregunto Misaka sin creer lo que estaba por pasar.

-¿en verdad estoy despierta o esto es un sueño? –pregunto Itsuwa sin esperar una respuesta.

Viendo que las otras dos chicas parecían completamente congeladas eh incapaces de dar un paso más Orzola las rebasó y fue hacia el departamento al que entro sin tocar.

-bueno, ya que se acabaron los estorbos sería bueno comenzar con la parte entretenida. –dijo la rubia.

-¡oye no empieces a desnudarte tan de repente en el medio del comedor!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Diez chicas son el mínimo, no hay un verdadero tope máximo, asi que, ¿Quiénes fuera de las clásicas y que fetiches quieren que explore?**


End file.
